beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Goleeds2002/Please Please me songs ranked
today i will be ranking all the songs on Please Please me on my opinion. hope you enjoy. I will do my best to do With The Beatles as soon as possible. Please Please is one of my Favorite Albums, so this list was very very very hard list to choose. 1.' Do You Want To Know A Secret?- '''So Number 1 on this list is the classic "Do You Want To Know A Secret" This song has always been one of my favorties. I think this song is perfect for George and the lycris "I've known a secret for a week or two, nobody know just we too!" is complete gold. This song will defintiley be in my top 20 Favorite Beatle Songs. 2.' P.S I Love You- One of pauls best vocals in my opinion. Every bit of this song is promissing! It is unlucky not be No 1 as it is an amazing tune! 3. '''Misery - '''I think this song may be the beatles most underated song! The combanation of Paul And John is brillant! and the lycris "I've lost her now for sure, i won't see her no more, it's gonna be a drang... Misery!" It's just gold. 4. '''I Saw Her Standing There- '''What a way to start a album! the introduction 1,2,3,4! is amazing and will never be forgotten! The lycris is great along with the vocals. Unforgetable! 5. '''Ask Me Why- '''I never really use to like this song, but i started listing it and i suddenly realised what i have been missing! The vocals from John Is Outstanding, and the lycris are also fantastic! 6. '''Love Me Do- '''Oviously one of the beatles classics. I find is fantastic for a first song. The harmonica on this song is on another level, if it was not for the harmonica, this might not be as high has it is! 7. '''Please Please Me- '''This may suprise some people at the postion i have place this song. I personally find it a bit boring, however on the bright side, the singing is good and the harmonica is also good. 8. '''Chains- Definitley one of there more underated songs. Another Great George Song! 9. Boys- '''Why is there so much hate on this song? the drums are soild and Ringo fits the song really well! 10. '''A Taste Of Honey- '''This song also stays in my head! the lycris are soild, but i find it a bit to simple. 11. '''Twist And Shout- '''A lot of people would put this song in there top 3 on this album, but it just does not do it for me, as i find John's voice annyoing on this song. 12. '''Anna (Go To Him)- '''Another song that i don't mind, but i find it hard just to listen to this song for more than 30 seconds. 13. '''There's A Place- I actually don't mind this song and i think the harmonica is prety good, but it just does not reach the standard of others on the album. 14. '''Baby it's you- '''Not there most impresive cover. I mean "Sha la la la la", yep that's why it's stuck on the bottom Please Please me songs ranked